Invierno
by nova por siempre
Summary: Cada estación del año, es una oportunidad de tomar nuevas decisiones, como aquel invierno, en aquella estación y con el corazón abierto a dejarse llevar por nuevas emociones y esperanzas.


**SINOPSIS:** **Cada estación del año, es una oportunidad de tomar nuevas decisiones, como aquel invierno, en aquella estación y con el corazón abierto a dejarse llevar por nuevas emociones y esperanzas.**

 **.**

 **Invierno**

 **I.**

Esa mañana, la estación del tren esta atestada de personas, expectantes por su llegada.

Apoyada en una pared del rincón, observas impaciente el reloj de las manecillas que avanzan y avanzan sin detenerse. Sabes que no puedes volver a llegar tarde a tu trabajo y escuchar los gritos de tu jefe por tu irresponsabilidad y descuido.

Golpeas el piso con la suela de tu zapato con impaciencia, esperando que llegué el tren como cada mañana.

Todo es igual que ayer, que hoy y lo que será mañana.

Suspiras y antes que puedas sumergirte más en tu desesperanza, el tren silba su arribo, ayudándote a escapar de sus depresivos pensamientos.

 **II.**

Es un día como cualquier otro y eso lo sabes muy bien.

Vuelves a caminar por aquellas mismas calles, esas avenidas, con las mismas personas, en aquella torturante rutina que te asfixia, que te mata lentamente.

Suspiras, porque es la única manera en la que tienes de controlarte y de no gritar y exaltarte por lo que vives.

Te apoyas en el marco de la puerta del tren y dejas a tus pensamientos volar para olvidar y no recordar todo lo que vas a afrontar lo que resta del día.

¡Que cansado es pensar en el día que te resta por delante!

Sonreír, saludar, ser perfecta…cuando lo único que quieres es hundirte en tu miseria.

—Lo siento, ttebayo —escuchas decir, cuando la puerta del tren vuelve a abrirse y una estampida de personas ingresan, empujándote de forma brusca. Molesta, quieres replicar y encarar a quien te ha arruinado, el ya de por sí, horrible día pero lo ves con una sonrisa de disculpa dirigida a ti y te quedas congelada, con palabras que no son pronunciadas, atoradas en la garganta.

El tren se vuelve a poner en marcha, pero tú no lo notas, sólo lo sigues con la mirada hasta el fondo del vagón y no sabes como de repente todo ha desaparecido a tu alrededor, enfocando sólo una cosa: a él.

 **III.**

Con curiosidad, observas aquella estación esperando verlo llegar.

Crees que es estúpido, infantil y absurdo; sin embargo, estas allí, mirando con ansiedad que abordé el tren de aquel día.

—No ha venido —susurras al darte cuenta que el tren no se ha detenido en aquella estación y te enojas al percatarte de que habías tenido esperanzas de verle.

Ese mismo día mucho más tarde, cansada, somnolienta y hambrienta, sólo deseas llegar a casa y hundirte en las sábanas y no levantarte jamás.

¡Claro, como si fuera tan sencillo!

Cierras los ojos y dejas que el traqueteo del tren te arrulle y te permita dormir sólo un poco.

Escuchas una risa, que te saca de tu letargo y con sorpresa notas que él está allí: con una sonrisa resplandeciente, con su rubia cabellera metida en un gorro de lana y leyendo un comic atentamente.

Él no se fija en ti, pero tú sí.

Lo contemplas con reticencia y de forma escueta, sintiendo que algo, tan distinto a lo que has sentido con anterioridad parece querer nacer en tu interior. Te cubres con tu bufanda hasta casi llegar a los ojos, avergonzada de tu actitud infantil. Sin embargo, continúas haciéndolo, continúas mirándolo.

Media hora después, con espanto notas que tu estación está cerca y que la contemplación de aquel ser, debe terminarse.

Te levantas con paso lento, casi aletargo con el único fin de retener el tiempo y el momento de poder verlo desde tan cerca.

Lo contemplas una última vez y sales presurosa antes de que el tren vuelva a ponerse en movimiento.

Por un segundo, crees que ver algo, pero niegas, alejando ideas absurdas.

 **IV.**

Estornudas.

El invierno es la época que menos te gusta, lleno de nieve en las calles, personas malhumoradas, gestos adustos; sin embargo, copos de nieve caen a tu alrededor contradiciendo tu carácter como siempre lo ha hecho.

Resignada, ajustas tu abrigo, acomodas tu gorro de lana y esperas en la estación la llegada del tren.

Un ladrido te sobresalta y al bajar la vista, notas a un perro pequeño apoyado en sus patas traseras, mirándote. Sorprendida, te inclinas y acaricias su cabeza de forma cariñosa.

Su pelaje es suave.

—¡Kurama, ven acá! ¡Kurama! —alguien grita de forma escandalosa, corriendo en tu dirección. Tomas al perro en tus brazos, dispuesta a entregarlo a su dueño, cuando con sorpresa notas el color dorado de sus cabellos, aquella gorra tan distintiva—. Kurama, ahí estás pequeño bribón —el joven se detiene frente a ti y lo reconoces con asombro que es la misma persona que has contemplado durante largos días. Él alza la mirada y te regala aquella sonrisa que tanto has contemplado de forma discreta—. Gracias lo estuve buscando durante un largo rato, ttebayo —dice con sus ojos azules fijos en ti.

—D-de nada —tartamudeas. Entregas al cachorro y te quedas quieta, sin saber qué decir o cómo comportarte.

Lo ves sonreír una vez más y se da media vuelta con un gesto de despedida. Intentas decir algo, aunque realmente no sabes qué, exprimes tu mente pensando la manera para retenerle un poco más, pero toda idea, escapa de tu mente, en ese momento.

Lo ves irse, cómo has visto irse todas aquellas oportunidades que has dejado escapar por tu miedo, timidez e inseguridad.

Das un paso en la dirección que tomó el joven, cuando el pitido del tren anuncia su llegada, haciéndote volver la vista. ¡Tu empleo!, recuerdas con ese sentido de responsabilidad que cargas en la espalda desde muy niña. Recuerdas a tu jefe abusivo, tus compañeras de trabajo criticándote, tu mediocre salario y la insatisfacción de ir cada día a hacer una tarea interminable que te hace infeliz cada día.

Te quedas mirando fijamente a la distancia cuando el tren continúa su marcha sin ti a bordo. El tren toma velocidad y desaparece en la lejanía cuando tú corres en dirección opuesta, siguiendo las huellas de aquel joven, dejas caer tu cartera, tus papeles y documentos en tu recorrido y tu cuerpo toma impulso; primero, lentamente, subiendo en intensidad hasta correr con vertiginosa velocidad.

—O-oye…oye, ¡Oye! —inicias llamándolo hasta que comienzas a gritar de una forma desaforada y escandalosa. Tu voz rasga tu garganta pero la energía de tu cuerpo fluye con una intensidad que has carecido toda tu vida.

La distancia se hace cada vez más corta, tus pasos se acercan a los suyos.

Lo notas detenerse.

Lo notas volverse a ti.

Lo notas esperarte hasta que tus pasos alcancen los suyos, mientras a tu alrededor cae la nieve cubriéndolo todo y dándole paso al invierno…

…y a una nueva etapa de tu vida.

.

.

.


End file.
